


Art for 'Another Lonely Hour (The Ultimates War)'

by faite



Category: Marvel Ultimates
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 11:32:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11207226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faite/pseuds/faite
Summary: Art for the Captain America/Iron Man Reverse Bang 2017 ficAnother Lonely Hour (The Ultimates War)!





	Art for 'Another Lonely Hour (The Ultimates War)'

**Author's Note:**

> Did you ever read _Ultimates_ and think, "gee, I wonder what it'd be like if this was set in WW2 and also if there was identity porn involved?" Because if you did, you'll have to thank the wonderful, amazing, brilliant [navaan](http://archiveofourown.org/users/navaan) for writing exactly that. THANK YOU SO, SO MUCH NAVAAN for writing the Ults epic of our dreams!
> 
> [Another Lonely Hour](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11211309) isn't the only fic that the art inspired—make sure to check out [navaan's page](http://archiveofourown.org/users/navaan/works) for an upcoming WIP! With even more Steve, and Tony(s), and Steve and Tony feelings.

* * *

* * *

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Another Lonely Hour (The Ultimates War)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11211309) by [navaan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/navaan/pseuds/navaan)




End file.
